


Thursday Nights

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wants to netflix and chill; Lexa has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queuecumbermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuecumbermelon/gifts).



_Thursday night. Party time_.

Clarke was in a pair of sweatpants because she was too lazy to shave her legs now that it was October, a college tee, and she had already scrubbed her makeup off her face and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

On her desk, next to the bed, she had her Big Q of diet coke—a habit she swore every other week she would quit—and in her arms she had the $2 bag of flaming hot cheetos open and ready for unconscious consumption.  There was cheap, shitty-ass American chocolate stuffed in her purse for later.

Her laptop was balanced precariously on her lap, Netflix open and ready to start the rewatch of Orange is the New Black.  Her roommate was home for the weekend, and Maya’s side of the dorm room was neat as a pin…whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Clarke had decided to stay here over the “three day weekend” and recover from that hellacious Chem exam, so she was looking forward to having the room to herself.

Of course that was when a knock came at the door. Clarke sighed and shoved her hand into the bag, making it crinkle noisily. “Come in!” She called out right before she stuffed a few cheetos into her mouth.

None other than Lexa Heidlin came storming into the middle of the room, hair wild over her shoulders and breathing heavily as she looked down at Clarke, lips pressed together with determination.

* _Crunch, crunch_ * “What’s up, Lexa?” * _Crunch, crunch_ *

She squared her shoulders and said the last thing Clarke would ever have expected from her.

“I want you to take my virginity.”

* _Crunch…….crunch_ * “Whaa?”

Lexa’s jaw clenched. “I said, I want you to—“

“Pop your cherry, yeah I got that. But  _why_?” It’s not that she’d be adverse to a hookup, but Lexa’s always given off the signal of being closed-off, and more a long-term relationship kind of gal rather than the one-night stand sort.

Lexa continued to stand there with her shoulders pulled back, spine erect, but her eyes and the way she wrung her hands belied her nervousness. “Costia and I broke up.” She finally said.

Clarke stared up at her with raised eyebrows. “Yeah, I remember hearing about that…four months ago. Why this, why now?” Her tongue is burning from the heat of the Cheetos, but she can’t resist another handful.

“I was fine waiting because that was what Costia wated. But now that we’re broken up, I find myself reassessing what I want and don’t want out of a relationship.”

“And you want to get laid?” Clarke answered her with yet another question once she’d swallowed. After asking that, she proceeded to lick the red cheese dust off her fingertips. Somewhere in the distance she can almost hear her grandmother rolling over in her grave due to how unladylike her granddaughter was acting right that very minute. Also the bisexual thing.

“Well, yes.” Lexa posited very simply.

Clarke wriggled her eyebrows at Lexa then. “Should I ask why you chose me or just be flattered?” She had never made any effort to hide her promiscuity, so that was likely what had put her on Lexa’s radar for deflowering duties.

Lexa was smart enough to say nothing.  

Clarke took note of Lexa’s outfit then. “Where’d you get the clothes?”

Lexa flushed deeply. “You stole them from Octavia, didn’t you?” Clarke was pretty sure the black miniskirt and see-through black blouse were from Lexa’s roommate’s side of the closet because she had never seen Lexa wear things in that particular style before. Octavia, on the other hand…

“She’s gone for the night, presumably boning that overly muscled boyfriend of hers, so I couldn’t exactly expect to text her and ask her permission.” Lexa drew herself even straighter then, resting a hand on her hip and raising her chin defiantly. Clarke felt a frisson of desire ripple through her body. When Lexa pulls that regal act of hers, when her lips curl up in the barest hint of a sneer, Clarke’s panties always get wet.

She waved a clean hand in the direction of her own outfit. “You do realize that I kind of look like a slob right now?” That was putting it nicely. “I’m not sure my current state would be conducive to orgasms. Not that I need to look nice to make you come.” She stated confidently.

Lexa’s cheeks seemed permanently pink at that point. “I have excellent focus.”

Again, Clarke wasn’t opposed to hooking up with Lexa. At all.

“Tell you what. It’s Thursday night. Why don’t you put some casual clothes on and join me, I was just about to get my junk food on and watch Orange is the New Black. Tomorrow night, we’ll go out for dinner and drinks and then I’ll rock your world. Deal?”

Lexa relaxed then, the tension slowly bleeding out of her limbs and her face. Instead of the merest sneer, her lips were nearly smiling at Clarke.

“I suppose I _could_ wait that long.”


End file.
